


Sweet Treats and Twilight

by howdoesonewritethings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, actually really fluffy, but im not, i also tried to be a little bit funny, its cute, just read it, will give you cavities in more way than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewritethings/pseuds/howdoesonewritethings
Summary: Fluffy oneshot where Harry has a surprise for Draco





	Sweet Treats and Twilight

Harry Potter sprinted through the corridor, dodging jumpy first years on his way. He panted as he went, ducking through a large hanging tapestry, and jogging down the concealed corridor beyond. As he ran down his fifth set of stairs, clutching his ribs against the stitch that was now attacking his ribcage, he wished Hogwarts wasn’t quite this big (or that he was less unfit - surely being a seeker should have him in better shape than this?). 

Eventually he skidded to a halt outside the library, panting. Taking deep, steadying breaths, he walked inside. He nodded politely at Madam Pince, who glared at him suspiciously from her desk as he passed her. Harry had a feeling that she would never properly trust him with one of her beloved library books after seeing him with that old potions book that used to belong to Snape, but she couldn’t tell him off because he wasn’t actually doing anything wrong (for once). He rounded a corner…and then another, and then walked for a while through columns of novels, and turned another few corners (what was this, a maze? Even the library was enormous) before arriving in the arithmancy section. There, tucked away in between the bookshelves, bent over a stack of books, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry approached him, grinning. “Well, well, well… Malfoy. What a coincidence, meeting you here.” Jumping at the unexpected voice behind him, Draco Malfoy turned quickly (the seeker reflexes made him hard to surprise, thought Harry). However upon realising it was Harry that interrupted him, he quickly relaxed, rolling his eyes.  
“Sure, as if you didn’t already know that this is my study corner. Do you want something Harry?” He asked, standing up and beginning to peruse the shelves behind him for something.“Yeah, there’s something I want to show you,” Harry replied, smirking in what he hoped was a mysterious manner (it wasn’t). Draco sighed.  
“I would love to Harry, but I really need to get this assignment done, plus we both agreed not to let people know about… us.”  
Harry pouted in response, moving over so as to block Draco from the books. “C’mon…please?” Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes as he tried (and failed) to get around Harry to see the bookshelves. Harry huffed. “Well if you won’t come with me willingly… you know what I’ll do instead.”

At this, Draco stopped trying to dodge Harry, and gave him a glare, eyebrows raised. “You better not, Potter.”

Harry simply smiled at Draco cheekily. “Well, you could just come with me and you wouldn’t have to worry about what I may or may not do… Pleeeeeeaaase Draco?” When Draco simply rolled his eyes in response, and grabbed a book from the shelves, Harry shrugged, and left the library (he also may or may not have stuck his tongue out at Draco’s back as he left, but that isn’t important. He turned past bookshelves and other working students, and nodded once more to Madam Pince, left the library, and walked over to a nearby seat, set in the wall. Once comfortably seated and out of the view of other nearby students, he raised his wand. “Accio Draco Malfoy.”

After a few seconds Draco came whizzing into view out of the library door, dragged by an invisible force. He shot down the corridor, and landed on directly on the waiting Harry’s lap. “Sometimes I remember why I used to hate you Potter. You even messed up my hair!” Malfoy scowled. Harry just laughed, brushing hair gently out of Draco’s face. “Well if you hating me earns me a lapful of Malfoy, I’m not complaining.” This only caused Draco to scowl further ,and Harry laughed even harder at his grumpy and disgruntled expression.

Suddenly Harry stood up, (remembering for the first time that he actually came there for a reason, the plonker) tipping Draco off of him. “Anyway, come on, now you don’t have your books to distract you. I want to show you the thing!” Before the other boy even had a chance to protest, Harry had grabbed his wrist, and was off again, zig zagging through the corridors. Malfoy was yanked along behind him, with no choice other than to follow him.

“Potter!” He hissed, as they sped past students in the corridor. “Let go of me!” When this didn’t work, he changed tactic. “Harryyyy,” He whined. “Stop, I can’t run as fast as you.” (Even though he had longer legs? I don’t think Harry is the only unfit one here) When this also brought no change, he simply rolled his eyes once more and resigned himself to his fate.  
After a few minutes, the boys arrived, panting, in a deserted corridor. “Where-“ Draco was cut off (again) as Harry pushed him inside a door he had never seen before. However, it all began to make sense as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light change as he entered. “It’s the Room of Requirement. Happy Anniversary Draco.” Harry whispered.

Draco’s lips parted in wonder as he looked around. The room of requirement had taken the shape of a forest clearing filled with flowers at twilight. Fairy lights were strung from the trees, and there was the faint gurgling of a nearby river. The grass was lush and green, and the flowers were beautiful, vibrant splashes of colour amongst the grass. In the centre of the clearing was a red and white striped picnic blanket with a woven hamper on top.  
“Oh, it’s beautiful Harry, you romantic sod,” Draco whispered, feeling overcome with emotion. He turned, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his cheek. “You like it? I wasn’t sure if it was too much-“Harry began, looking nervously up at him through his glasses. “I love it.” Draco told him earnestly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Hands interlinked, they strolled towards the striped blanket, settling themselves down amongst the flowers. Upon opening the hamper, Draco found chocolate covered strawberries, and pancakes, and treacle tart and as many sweet things as could possibly be tucked into one hamper (who needs protein when you can have dessert right?). Eyes wide, Draco reached immediately for a strawberry, closing his eyes in pleasure as the flavours combined in his mouth. Harry giggled. “I couldn’t possibly forget your sweet tooth could I?” Draco chuckled lightly, and dipped a spoon in the treacle tart. “Open up Harry,” Draco said, raising the spoon. When Harry obliged, Draco gently placed it in his mouth. Harry smiled, both at the sweetness of the tart and the sappiness of his boyfriend, opening his eyes.  
“Now you.” He told Draco, getting a forkful of apple tart. When Draco felt it slide into his mouth, he laughed at himself. “We’re such silly Hufflepuff romantics aren’t we?” He asked in amusement. Harry chuckled, placing another strawberry in his own mouth, closing his eyes to appreciate the taste.

Unable to resist the moment of weakness, Draco lunged for the defenceless smaller boy, gently tickling him as Harry shrieked with laughter. “Stop, I- “Harry gasped through the laughter. Harry rolled over, his back against the grass, his jade green eyes shining out from behind his glasses as he giggled uncontrollably. Draco chuckled too, and bent down to capture Harry’s lips. It was a sweet kiss, filled with the lingering taste of treacle tart and strawberries and apple pie, as the cool night breeze swept past them and the stars twinkled. Harry’s lips were soft against his own, and he could smell him, his cologne and the desserts and something else he couldn’t quite place that was so familiar and so uniquely Harry. 

After a while, Draco pulled away gently, looking at the beautiful boy, taking the time to appreciate his messy black hair, and his twinkling emerald eyes, crinkled with laughter, and the small freckles littering his nose that were only present in the summer, his tan skin, and his slight frame that was a good few inches smaller than Draco’s (to Harry’s constant irritation). Harry looked at him equally enraptured, and for a few seconds they just sat there, looking at each other, enraptured.

Eventually, Harry took in a slow breath and sat up, shattering the moment, but making it up by pressing a small kiss to Draco’s nose. “Shouldn’t let this food go to waste right?” Harry reached for yet another strawberry, and turned to Draco, grinning. “Bet I can get this into your mouth from here.” Harry said, confidently, backing away a few more paces. Draco raised an eyebrow (a talent worthy of appreciation) but opened his mouth anyway. After a few seconds, something soared into his mouth, and upon biting into it, Draco found that it was, in fact, one of the strawberries. “Nice one! Maybe you should have been a chaser instead of a seeker.” Draco suggested jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes. “Sure, like you aren’t just saying that because then you would actually win a game against Gryffindor.” Harry taunted, laughing. Draco narrowed his eyes. “Take that back.”

“Or what? Harry asked, daringly. “Or this!” Draco suddenly leapt up, and grabbed Harry around the middle, hoisting the smaller and lighter boy into his arms. “Put me down!” Harry shrieked, trying to squirm out of his grip. “ No chance, Potter, this is payback for summoning me earlier.” Draco grinned, jogging towards the sound of water. Through a gap in the trees, he glimpsed gently flowing water. He walked further, until he was next to the river, positioning himself right at the side of the bank. Then, without warning, he deposited Harry into the river.

Seconds later, Harry’s drenched face re-appeared above the water, his face indignant. He said nothing, only pouted, looking at Draco as water dripped down his face. By this point, Draco was doubled over laughing at the sight of his boyfriend’s face, and didn’t notice that Harry had taken advantage of Draco’s weakness (they both do it to each other the twits) climbed out of the river, and was approaching him. Without warning (well, Draco had no warning), Harry tackled Draco into the water too, giggling at his momentarily shocked face as they fell. Draco resurfaced, spitting water out of his mouth, about to start a tirade. But, looking at Harry, giggling and dripping wet, he couldn’t summon up any anger. Instead, all he did was splash some water at Harry, an action Harry returned.

After a few minutes of laughing and splashing, they clambered out of the river, casting some drying spells as they headed back towards the picnic blanket, talking and giggling.They settled onto the picnic blanket, and just talked.  
Talked about the past, the future, the discovery that you could accio people, old memories and hopes, dreams and fears. They talked about the war and the part they played in it, and they talked about them.

After a while, Harry let out a quiet yawn. Tired, he curled up against Draco like a sleepy kitten, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, his eyes closed. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, lost in thought. Draco’s eyelids were drifting closed as well, but before he succumbed to sleep he wanted to tell Harry something.

“I love you Harry, you absolute Hufflepuff.”  
“I love you too Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I hope you enjoyed that and your teeth aren't falling out! This is my first drarry one, but I have a long chaptered one planned, so look out for that sometime. Make sure to check out my other works if you likes this, baii!!


End file.
